


Oh If I Were a Man!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Pining, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Diana spies Anne and Gilbert together and has complicated feelings about it





	Oh If I Were a Man!

Diana was worried, she felt sure it was wrong to be glad that Anne wasn't going to University but she couldn't help the relief that filled her.  She had dreaded living four years in Avonlea without her bosom friend. Her life without Anne seemed dull, she could never love anyone the way she loved her impetuous and imaginative Anne. "Still," she thought as she walked over the fields to Green Gables, a basket of Anne's favourite flowers on her arm. "it's a sin to take delight in someone else's misfortune. I must speak to Mrs. Allen about it."   
  
Hearing voices ahead she came out of her thoughts to see Anne and Gilbert Blythe.  There they were, hanging on the gate and laughing. For years she had seen the looks, tried to make amends between them, tried to get Anne to see how much Gilbert wanted to be friends...and yet now that they were laughing together so easily it made her stomach churn. It wasn't until a tear splashed on her hand that she even realised she was crying. It was ridiculous, she knew more then most that they belonged together but now it has begun she was shut out.   
  
"If only I were a man!" she thought fiercely. "Then Anne would always love me best and kiss me and hold me and bed me." the thought came treacherously on its own. A thought that had often threatened but never broke through before, but now she knew without a doubt. She loved Anne, loved her the way a man should, wanted her the way a man should. Standing hidden in the shadows she covetously let her eyes wander over Anne's shape. Her flame red hair, her perfect little nose, her soft high breasts. Breasts she would never know the touch of, because it was wrong and because of Gilbert Blythe. She wanted to hate him, but she knew too well the agony he had endured for years at Anne's grudge.   
  
Slipping silently into the woods she walked home, dumping the basket out before reaching home.


End file.
